


Day 14: Free Day #2

by WatermelonTuesdays



Series: Sheith Monster Fuckers 2019 [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Hyper sensitive touching, Hypnotic Suggestions, Hypnotic sex, Hypnotism, Intense, M/M, Master/Servant, Mild Blood, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), Touching, Vampire Bites, Vampire Keith (Voltron), Vampire Sex, pinned by hypnotic suggestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonTuesdays/pseuds/WatermelonTuesdays
Summary: Shiro gets his vampire boyfriend Keith to hypnotize him and order him around for some kinky sex fun.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Sheith Monster Fuckers 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500824
Comments: 8
Kudos: 130
Collections: Monster Fuckers Sheith Month





	Day 14: Free Day #2

“Ok. Close your eyes.” Keith’s voice is low and calm and smooth in Shiro’s ear. It dispels some of the nervous energy pumping through him. “That’s it. Keep them closed. I want you to get comfortable.”

Shiro shifts in his seat. It’s not a difficult task. He’s sitting at the edge of Keith’s massive bed, his ass padded by feather down and red silk. The air around him is cool. Not cold, just fresh enough to make Shiro a little more aware of his skin.

“Take a deep breath for me, Shiro. There you go. Now hold it, 2, 3, 4. Ok, let it out. Nice and slow.” 

Cool fingers brush the hair along Shiro’s forehead and swing down the curve of his cheek. Shiro can’t help the smile he makes at Keith’s touch. 

“Good. Now again. Deep breath.”

Keith guides Shiro through another breath, and then another. He can feel himself expand and relax with each slow inhale. The exhale sweeps the nervousness, the excitement, and anticipation out of Shiro’s body until he feels light. Buoyant.

“Perfect, love,” Keith coos, his voice still low and pleasant. 

He has such a nice voice. Shiro could listen to him speak for hours, but he especially loves Keith like this. All quiet and soothing. It’s nice. Shiro wouldn’t say he’s got a wild beast inside himself, or at least he wouldn’t on most days, but still there’s something inside him that calms at Keith’s voice.

“Ok. When you’re ready, open your eyes for me.”

There’s a fleeting urge to blink his eyes open immediately, but Shiro resists. He takes another breath, drawing it out. His lungs slowly fill. Fill and expand. He holds it, and keeps holding it, and then he lets it out slow and steady. He does another long breath for good measure, to make sure there’s no lingering doubts lurking in the back of his mind.

There aren’t. Any doubts vanished months ago. From the first night he stumbled upon Keith, thin, weak, and crying for blood in a back alley, he’s trusted Keith implicitly. Any vampire who can control himself when he’s _that_ hungry has Shiro’s trust.

Besides, Keith is special.

The room is dim when Shiro opens his eyes. He can recognize the red glow of a scarf over the bedside lamp setting the mood, making it intimate.

Keith is standing in front of Shiro, half-bent so that they’re eye to eye, and almost close enough to kiss. Keith’s lips are full and cherry red. They look like he’s been biting them in anticipation. They almost pout at the bottom, like they’re begging for Shiro’s teeth.

“Look into my eyes, Shiro,” Keith whispers. His fingers touch so lightly along the underside of Shiro’s chin he’s not entirely sure they’re actually touching. Still, it’s enough to draw Shiro’s gaze up.

Keith’s eyes are large and dark. Dark like a lake at midnight. Dark like depths of space. And as Shiro looks, he starts to see deeper. It’s like he can see the stars; or maybe that’s the ethereal force that makes up Keith’s soul.

Words can’t describe how stunning Keith’s eyes are, but Shiro doesn’t try. He lets himself sink into them, and for once he doesn’t let his overworked brain get in his own way.

Keith’s cool fingers are running through his hair and down his face and he’s whispering sweet and low in Shiro’s ears. 

“That’s it, sweet. Keep looking. Don’t fight it. Now take a deep breath.”

The air that fills Shiro’s lungs is cool and sweet. It tastes like Keith.

“Let it out for me, sweetheart. Beautiful. Ok, now Shiro, I need you to relax even deeper. Listen to my voice and sink deeper. Deeper.”

Shiro relaxes further. He doesn’t shift on the bed, but at Keith’s words his whole body seems to disengage. Like he’s floating in the pools of Keith’s eyes. He lets his mind sink into Keith’s eyes, guided by his gentle voice, until he feels himself turn to putty in Keith’s hands. 

His thoughts all flutter and fly away, but they don’t leave him empty. Keith fills the spaces of Shiro’s mind.

“Before we start, Shiro, if at any time you feel uncomfortable or you want to stop, you’re going to blink twice and then your mind will be clear, and all suggestions will fall away. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Master,” Shiro mumbles. His lips stumble over the syllables. Speaking is strange. But Shiro doesn’t worry about it. He looks deeper into Keith’s eyes, mapping out the constellations hidden in their depths.

Keith takes Shiro’s hands in his own, his fingers curling in the centre of Shiro’s palms and spiking sensory awareness through Shiro’s body.

“I’m going to count to 5. When I reach number 5 you’re going to be under my control. You can look away from my eyes, and you’re going to do everything I say. You got that? _Everything_ I tell you.”

“I understand.” Shiro will do anything Keith desires. There’s no question. 

“And you’re going to feel more relaxed than you ever have in your life. Ok?”

Keith’s fingers squeeze lightly at Shiro’s hands and Shiro returns the squeeze with a delayed reaction. There’s nothing else in the universe but those endless eyes, and the two warm touches on Shiro’s hands. 

“1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Now wakeup, sweetheart.”

Nothing but Keith’s orders could make Shiro look away from his bewitching eyes. Once he does, some of the fog in Shiro’s head clears, and the deep-seated comfort that has settled in his limbs doubles. It doesn’t feel like floating anymore. It’s like being grounded. Like he’s weighted in his own body. 

Keith’s hand is back on Shiro’s face in a matter of moments, cupping his cheek and turning him to face those dark eyes again. 

“How do you feel?” There’s a faint tremor of worry creasing Keith’s immortal beauty, so Shiro gives the question a moment of serious contemplation.

“Amazing!” he says genuinely. “I feel so relaxed.”

Keith smiles, a cute, tight-lipped smile. His beauty is so striking when he smiles, and Shiro feels his heart melt.

“Good.” Keith gives a little peck to Shiro’s cheek and pulls back. His eyes flash that deep celestial blue as he gives Shiro another suggestion. “I’m going to count to 3 and then you’re going to feel even better. I want you to feel so relaxed you can’t move. 1, 2, 3.”

At Keith’s word, Shiro’s body relaxes even further. He’s so heavy, it’s amazing he can still draw breath. He could close his eyes and sleep just like this. It’s wonderful.

“Can you lift your hand for me, baby?” 

It’s a simple request, but try as he might, Shiro can’t do it. He’s too heavy. It’s impossible.

“I can’t do it,” Shiro says, his tongue feeling thick in his mouth. 

Keith looks pleased as punch. He smiles and wraps his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, adding his weight to Shiro’s body. It’s a comforting weight, like a weighted blanket only better because this smells like Keith. 

Keith’s hands feel divine along the wide stretch of Shiro’s bare skin and it brings goosebumps to Shiro’s arms. The sensation of skin on skin is intoxicating. Keith draws his lips slowly across Shiro’s cheek, then speaks directly into his skin, “Try one more time for me. Lift your arms.”

Shiro tries. He tries hard enough it would be frustrating were he not so deeply relaxed. 

“Can’t,” he says simply, his tongue too heavy to say anything more eloquent. 

Keith’s voice is a low purr as he praises Shiro, “Good.”

His fingers cascade down Shiro’s back then trace back up the ridge of Shiro’s spine. It’s so good. Keith knows exactly how to touch Shiro at all times. He knows just how to care for Shiro. It’s overwhelming; Shiro loves him so very much.

Keith presses a kiss to Shiro’s lips and Shiro does his best to keep up. His movements are slow and sluggish, but his mind is in overdrive, tracking the feel of Keith’s skin on his own. The drag of Keith’s lips against his. The tinge of warm and wet when Keith opens just a little more. The movement of the muscle in relation to Shiro’s. 

Shiro’s moan is wanton when Keith pulls away, and he makes a small, sad noise when Keith straightens up and steps back. Shiro can’t follow, he’s too relaxed. He’s fixed to his spot and desolate now that Keith is out of reach.

Keith’s eyes flash again as he looks Shiro over.

“I’m going to touch you, now Shiro. And everywhere I touch is going to feel amazing. Better than you’ve ever felt before. Ok?”

Keith’s cool fingers trace up Shiro’s arms from elbow to shoulder. He’s absolutely right! It feels incredible!

Shiro’s entire body shivers with desire at the simple, light touch. Keith rolls his palms over the joint of Shiro’s shoulder and it elicits a deep groan.

“Tell me how you feel, baby.”

“ _Good!_ ” Shiro says, explosively. He tries to say more, but Keith’s fingers start to work over his trapezius, and it’s lost in a long, loud moan. “Oh, you feel amazing!”

Keith inches forward, his leg nudging Shiro’s knees open. Shiro makes an indecent noise at the sensation of Keith’s electric touch along the inside of his knees. 

Keith draws his thumb along the plump curve of Shiro’s lower lip. It feels just like a kiss, hot and sensual. His other hand trails down Shiro’s collarbone, lighting him up from the outside in.

Shiro still can’t move. He’s still relaxed, even as his body quickly keys up with desire. It’s a strange contradiction that burns through his veins, igniting him and cooling him all at once. 

Keith takes his time mapping Shiro’s body. He leans over Shiro and brings his lips into the fray. Just the ghost of his breath along Shiro’s neck is enough to send Shiro’s heart into overdrive. His head falls to the side to give Keith room to kiss and nip along his pulse.

If Keith were to bite him right now, Shiro knows he would lose everything. There would be no coming back from that level of pleasure. But Keith doesn’t bite, he just teases his sharp fangs over Shiro’s carotid while his thumbs draw circles into Shiro’s pecs. 

Every touch connects to that seat of desire, pooling low just inside Shiro’s gut. It fills with every brush of Keith’s lips and every stroke of his fingers. Shiro hardly realizes how it’s all connected to his penis, which has become erect and trembling from the intensity of Keith’s attentions, until one teasing hand drops down to run the back of his knuckles along Shiro’s inner thigh.

“Yes! You feel amazing, Keith! Please, Master, give me more.”

“More?” Keith teases.

He runs the tip of one finger lightly along the seam of Shiro’s balls. 

Shiro loses all cognitive faculties for a moment, unable to form words but still able to bring forth an animalistic groan of pleasure. His cock spurts precum like a fountain.

It lands against the back of Keith’s hand. Keith shifts so he can hold meaningful eye contact with Shiro as he lifts his hand in slow motion and cleans his hand with a hot, red tongue. Keith moans like a purr at the taste, rolling it on his tongue for Shiro to see. 

He reaches back down. Shiro watches the descent of his hand like a promotion of the end.

He doesn’t even notice as Keith’s eyes flash once more.

“You’re not going to come until I say so, baby.” 

The suggestion sinks into Shiro’s subconscious at the same moment Keith’s cool hand wraps around his throbbing cock. Keith’s thumb swipes across the tip, gathering up another fat drop of precum as Shiro shouts from overwhelming pleasure without release. 

Keith licks his thumb clean again, then dives onto Shiro’s lips, sharing the taste of cum in a filthy kiss. His hands ravage Shiro, tweaking his nipples, teasing his balls, stroking him once, twice, then no more. 

Shiro accepts it all. He grunts and groans into Keith’s mouth. It’s impossible to keep up with Keith’s brutal pace, but Shiro does his best to ride it out. His reactions are slow, and his body is uselessly relaxed and overwhelmed. 

It’s beyond extreme.

Shiro’s mouth is a mess when Keith finally pulls back. He licks over Shiro’s lips to clean him up, then steps back and sucks his fingers clean from Shiro’s steadily weeping cock. 

“Good boy.” Keith says it like a growl, and the praise turns Shiro’s ears pink. “Now, sweetheart, I’m going to count to 3 again, and when I do, you’re going to be able to move. I still want you to feel relaxed, but you won’t be so overwhelmed, ok baby? You’re going to feel good, and loose and ready for more.”

“Yes, Master.”

“That’s good. You’re so good for me,” Keith trails his fingers gently through Shiro’s hair, his gaze turning fond. “And when I count to 3, I want you to touch me, and everything you do to me, you’re going to feel as if you’re doing it to yourself. You got that?” Keith gives Shiro’s ear a little tug and rolls his lobe between his thumb and forefinger, “Every. Little. Thing. You do to me, you’ll feel yourself.”

Keith steps back, looking Shiro over a little more critically, before his grin turns evil. “But you’re still not going to come until I say you can.”

Of course, Shiro’s not. He can’t. Not until Keith gives the word. 

“1, 2, 3.”

Shiro’s arms spring free of their own accord and settle like magnets against the cream skin at Keith’s hips. There’s a jolt of recognition against Shiro’s own hips as he runs his palms over the slight curve of bone and muscle. His rubs twin circles with his thumbs at the joining of Keith’s leg and feels that same touch against his own body. 

Though it’s only the echo of his own touch, it feels real. Really, really real. 

Shiro has to look to make sure Keith isn’t somehow just mimicking the draw of his own thumbs, but he’s not. Keith’s hands are pulling back his long black tresses into a messy bun that Shiro instinctively associates with hot, wet fun. 

They’re both hard as rocks, cocks hanging heavy and dripping between their legs, but Shiro just feels relaxed again. There’s no urgency to his need. He can take his time and build it up.

Shiro squeezes Keith experimentally, and he can feel it against his own skin. That momentary press and release. 

“Mmm, that’s good, sweetie,” Keith hums.

Shiro pulls Keith forward until Keith is tucked between his legs again, the hairs of Keith’s legs tickling against the smooth skin of Shiro’s inner thigh. Shiro kisses, open mouthed and dirty, over Keith’s navel, his own stomach heaving at the phantom touch that follows. The echo isn’t as warm or as wet as a mouth, but it’s delightful nonetheless.

Keith seems to like the heat of Shiro’s mouth. He twists his hips enticingly and leans in. His fingers twist into the hairs at Shiro’s nape and hold him in place. Shiro stays happily, licking at the salt of Keith’s skin and feeling the ridges of perfect muscle beneath his tongue. He runs his teeth over Keith’s treasure trail and they both moan at the sensations.

Shiro’s teeth aren’t anywhere near as sharp at Keith’s, but they’ll do in a pinch.

“Is that what you’re going to do, baby? Just tease me?” Keith asks, rolling Shiro’s head between his palms and tilting Shiro to look up, his fat lip still pressed against Keith’s abs. 

Shiro smiles in answer.

“Greedy boy.” Keith taps the end of Shiro’s nose.

Shiro’s large, warm hands wrap up and around Keith’s torso, pulling the beautiful vampire close. In the same movement, Shiro stretches up, mouth hot and ready, to suckle at one pert, pink nipple. The feeling sends shocks of pleasure down Shiro’s spine as he feels the pressure of his own hold and the skill of his own tongue repeated. He rolls Keith’s nipples between his lips because that’s what he likes himself, then groans against cool flesh when the rippling effect overtakes him. 

Shiro holds Keith even tighter. There’s no worry about hurting him, though he may he smaller, he is undoubtedly stronger. He only looks delicate.

Shiro sinks his teeth into Keith unexpectedly and Keith hisses in response. Shiro only groans again, sucking and rolling harder against Keith’s nipple.

“You love that bite, don’t you, love?” Keith murmurs, scratching his sharp nails at the base of Shiro’s skull. 

It’s true. Ever since Keith first bit Shiro, that night after Shiro had taken him home and promised he wouldn’t let Keith kill him by accident, Shiro has had a taste for being bitten. 

It’s not always a feeding thing, though there is an element of that – he _loves_ providing for Keith – it’s more the excitement of mixing pleasure with sharp, quick pain. 

Shiro takes his fill of nipple play then sinks back down along Keith’s stomach and begins to nestle and nip around his pelvis. His hands sink lower down Keith’s body until he’s cupping and squeezing Keith’s ass. He loves the feeling the Keith’s ass in his hands. It fits perfectly into his palms and moves so deliciously with every roll of Shiro’s fingers.

His grip also allows him to hold Keith in place while he starts to suck hickeys onto the shaft of Keith’s cock. It’s a cruel tease to have such beautiful, warm pressure on the wrong end of Keith’s dick, and Keith digs his nails in and thrusts his hips fully into Shiro’s face in retaliation. Shiro’s doing the same cruel tactics to himself. He enjoys the tease. 

He sucks and licks randomly at Keith’s cock and pelvis while his hands keep a steady massage at Keith’s ass. He keeps it up as long as he can, and then he sinks over Keith’s dick in one swift motion and swallows _hard_. It leaves them both gasping from the sudden overload. 

Shiro doesn’t pause for long, however. He’s back on Keith within a moment, sucking at full strength, and taking Keith as far back as he can stand. 

Shiro holds Keith steady, feeling that same bruising pressure on his own hips to keep them from rolling into the air while he fucks Keith with his mouth. They make obscene noises together. Shiro groans around Keith’s cock, spit flying, drool dripping down his chin, while his own cock feels the same treatment though nothing is touching him. 

Shiro loses himself. It feels so good, he could bring himself to orgasm just like this, completely untouched except for the sweet draw of Keith across his tongue, if only Keith would let him. He sucks Keith until he feels greedy with desire and desperate for a release that won’t come.

Then Shiro slows and it’s time to change tactics.

Slowly, Shiro’s fingers drift around and dig through the cleft of Keith’s ass, working their way down until they’re rubbing and teasing over Keith’s hole and taint. 

Shiro makes greedy noises as he sucks Keith off, his mouth making obscene sucking noises as he wraps his lips around Keith’s tip and gives Keith everything in his arsenal. His forehead beads with sweat as the white-lightning pleasure of his touch echoes through him.

His fingers play with Keith until Keith is moving back into the touch as much as he’s thrusting forward into Shiro’s mouth. Keith’s hole is already loose and slick with lube, and Shiro rubs the excess into Keith’s skin in steady circles. He slips the tips of two fingers in, then quickly leaves, playing with Keith’s rim. 

“God, you’re such a tease,” Keith murmurs. His voice is breathy with need.

Shiro’s response to the quip is to add a light drag of teeth that sends shivers up both their spines. Fuck, Shiro likes teeth! He does it again, just to feel the echo scrape against himself.

He doesn’t get the chance to do it a third time, because then Keith fists just behind Shiro’s ears and lets loose with his hips. Shiro has no choice but to open wide and take deep breaths through his nose as Keith fucks his mouth. Shiro gives as good as he can, just to get in return. He can’t help the little whimpers of pleasure he feels from his every touch against Keith. He’s so worked up and ready to come, but he can’t, so he just keeps on and on until Keith is satisfied.

Shiro keeps teasing at Keith’s hole as best he can, before he presses two fingers in deep.

The change in Keith is immediate. His thrusts change, his hips working himself back onto Shiro’s thick fingers. He angles himself with a change of his stance so that Shiro’s fingers hit exactly where he wants. Keith’s cock is still working deep into Shiro’s mouth, but his focus is now on being skewered as thoroughly as possible rather than in finding his release down Shiro’s throat. 

“Oh, yes, baby. So good! You feel that too? You feel what you’re doing to me?” Keith pants.

It feels amazing for Shiro, too. Though he’s not loosened, and not as accustomed to taking fingers the way Keith is, through the echoing sensation of Keith’s suggestion he can feel all the pleasure of being spread wide and fingered deep without any of the pain. He crooks his fingers in time with Keith’s thrusts and suddenly Keith’s hands are on his arms and shoulders. Keith’s fingers dig into the meat of him, nails clawing at his skin in an attempt to pull Shiro up. 

Shiro complies willingly, Keith’s cock falling from his lips with a wet pop. 

“Kiss me,” Keith demands, his mouth already on Shiro’s. 

Keith kisses with desperation now. He’s just as worked up as Shiro. It’s filthy and wet, with obscene smacking noises as Keith kisses the taste of himself off Shiro’s tongue. 

Shiro is quickly absorbed by the kiss. He can feel the smooth power of Keith’s lips and tongues against his own, but at the same time he can feel the echo of his own tongue reverberate back to himself. He’s caught in a feedback loop of kissing, both feeling and being felt at the same time. 

His fingers are still inside Keith, but it’s impossible to get the same depth from this angle. So Shiro rubs and plays with Keith’s rim, knowing how it drives Keith mad. 

It doesn’t take long before Keith is ripping his mouth away from their kiss with a growl.

“On the bed,” he commands with a shove to Shiro’s chest. “I want you to relax again. You can’t move. Ok? 1, 2, 3.” His voice is a little strung out, a little rushed, but the command sinks into Shiro’s skin just the same. 

Shiro lies at the centre of the bed, his feet dangling over the edge, his arms at his side. He feels a weight, soft as a feather, settle over his arms and chest, pinning him to the blankets. The only part of him that is upright is his straining erection, stained a dark, almost painful red and beading precum. 

Keith climbs up Shiro’s body and settles over him with Shiro’s throbbing cock trapped beneath his body. Shiro makes a weak barking noise as Keith leans his weight over Shiro’s cock and rotates his hips, long and slow. 

“Shh, Shiro,” Keith’s cool hand is a balm over Shiro’s cheek. The other hand settles over Shiro’s racing heart, calming it with a touch. “You’re ok. I’ve got you.” 

Shiro nods. He’s desperate to thrust his hips against Keith, but he’s helpless. He can’t move. It’s a delicious frustration.

“Remember, you can stop whenever you like,” Keith reminds him. “No? Well, then, take a deep breath for me, big boy. You need to calm down.” His hips move in another agonizing circle. “Breathe in, 2, 3, 4… out, 2, 3, 4. Good.” 

Keith’s eyes crinkle as he smiles down at Shiro, then they flash that celestial blue again and Shiro finds himself sinking further into the calm of Keith’s voice.

“When I count to 5, you’re going to calm down, sweetheart. You’re not going to feel what you do to me anymore. But you’re going to feel my touch more than anything else. You’re going to feel so good at my every touch, but you’re not going to be overwhelmed. You’re going to keep taking it, and taking it, until you feel so good you want to melt.” Keith’s hips circle again and again as he talks. “And you’re not going to come until I drink from you. Ok, sweetheart? When my teeth sink into your skin, you’re going to come hard. And you’re going to let it just wash over you, and let it keep coming and coming, until I’m done drinking. Does that sound good?”

Shiro makes a ragged noise of assent. 

“You’re going to be perfect for me, baby.” 

Keith trails one last, cool touch along Shiro’s cheek. He lifts himself and lines up with Shiro’s cock, letting the tip rub at his entrance.

“1, 2, 3, 4, _5_ ,” Keith counts. On the 5, Shiro feels his body calm. All focus shifts swiftly to Keith’s grip over Shiro’s cock, and then immediately to the incredible _tightness_ that surrounds Shiro as Keith impales himself. 

They both shout as Keith drops his full weight down on Shiro. 

It feels amazing. Incredible. Beyond words!

It feels like an orgasm, but it isn’t.

Keith is tight, and cool but warm. Every slick inch of his body feels like so much _more_ around Shiro. 

Keith kneads his hands over Shiro’s pecs, and even that feels irresistible. Every touch is expanded in Shiro’s mind, taking up more space than ever before, so that the feel of Keith’s skin against him is the only thing Shiro knows. 

He’s floating - _drowning_ \- in Keith. 

Keith rides him smooth and slick. His body churns and lifts and sinks like a bucking bronco. Keith’s thighs flex beautifully with each move. His eyes are dark with desire, his mouth dropped open to moan and pant. He looks like an absolute dream; the filthy, wet kind. 

His every drop over Shiro’s cock feels like it’s bringing an orgasm that never comes. 

Shiro lies there, in utter bliss, until Keith’s eyes flash for him again.

“Touch me, Shiro.” 

He draws Shiro’s hands from the bed and places them on his hips. Shiro helps guide Keith’s smooth motions. He can feel a burning heat starting to roll off Keith’s body. 

Keith feels like silk under Shiro’s touch, and though he still can’t raise his hips to fuck up into Keith’s tight hole, Shiro can now force Keith down over him. Together they tilt Keith’s hips until Keith is grunting with each thrust and tears start to form in his eyes from pleasure. 

Meanwhile, Shiro is holding onto his sanity by a thread. The pleasure shooting through his body is not quite overwhelming, thanks to Keith’s command, but it’s everything but. It’s strong and it rocks through Shiro’s body like a hurricane, leaving no thought behind. Only sensation. Only Keith. Only fucking.

Then Keith lifts Shiro’s human arm up to his mouth and kisses, wet and dirty over Shiro’s pulse. It’s a cruel tease to draw his sharp fangs over Shiro’s wrist and not sink them in.

“Please, please _pleasepleaseplease_ ,” Shiro whimpers. He’s beyond desperate for Keith to sink his teeth in and drink.

Keith grins and bites up Shiro’s arm until he’s folded his body in half over Shiro.

“Fuck me, lover,” Keith whispers into Shiro’s neck.

Like a spring-loaded piston, Shiro’s hips are released and he immediately seeks the beautiful pressure of Keith’s ass. He holds Keith one-handed and fucks hard into him. 

He feels like a frayed nerve.

Exposed. Raw. 

Keith’s teeth sink into Shiro’s throat as his cock is buried deep in Keith’s ass. The orgasm is blinding and unending. Keith drinks deep, and each suck at Shiro’s neck spurs another wave of bliss. It washes over his body like a never-ending tide. Like a tsunami, only more powerful, and longer lasting. 

Shiro milks himself dry inside Keith’s ass quickly, but the pleasure doesn’t subside.

He can feel the trickle of blood that escapes Keith’s cherry lips. He can hear the sopping sounds of Keith’s hunger. But all he feels is pleasure on top of pleasure. 

Shiro rides it out until he’s crying, thick tears tracking down his cheek. He probably should be in pain, but he’s not. He rides out his orgasm for minutes on end, and when Keith draws back and sinks his teeth into Shiro’s wrist, Shiro rides a second orgasm through to its end.

Keith’s cum is already splattered against Shiro’s stomach. But when Keith finally pulls away from Shiro’s wrist, having drank his fill, he fists himself quickly until he spills a second load atop the first. 

Keith bends over Shiro for a while, panting, licking the red from his lips. 

Then, with a soft look, “Hey, hon. You were so good. So good for me. I’m going to count to 5 again, and this time, when I reach 5 you’re going to wake up entirely. You won’t be under the command of me or anyone else. You’re going to feel relaxed and satified, but you won’t feel sore. Ok? Ready?”

Shiro nods.

“1, 2, 3, 4, 5.”

Just like that, Shiro is back to himself. Fully back. 

It’s a strange sensation, because he was still himself through all of it, but now he can see it all with striking clarity. That was, by far, the hottest thing they’ve ever done. The residual high of incredible orgasm still sings through Shiro’s body, settling deep into his core.

Some things don’t change, however. When Keith touches Shiro’s cheek sweetly and asks him how he is, Shiro knows he would do anything and everything Keith ever asked. Hypnotism or no, this man owns Shiro in a way no one else ever will.

“I feel perfect,” Shiro answers honestly. “That was amazing, baby. Thank you.”

Their next kiss is soft and sweet. Shiro can taste his own blood on Keith’s lips. It sharp, but it makes Shiro proud to know he fed his lover. He provides.

Despite the fact that all Shiro wants to do now is lie in Keith’s arms and sleep for a hundred years, he concedes when Keith drags him to the bathroom to tend to his bites. Keith forces Shiro to take some iron pills and drink his fill of water before he ushers Shiro back into the bed and wraps him heavily in the blankets. 

Keith lays down atop Shiro like a weighted blanket, watching with wide, love heavy eyes as Shiro falls quickly off to sleep with a smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> WELL I guess this is the last one for now! It feels so weird to be done. And, like, I dunno if I'm going to be able to write not-Sheith!!! I have a feeling I'm going to go like, 2 days and be like "I miss SHEITH! T.T" and have to work out some kind of joint custody of my time between fandom and original writing lol. Ahh well!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one! It was a high Horny idea in my brain while I was driving one day and I've been excited to write it ever since. ALSO there's another vampire fic, [In Thrall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262352), that I have been avoiding reading for the last week so I could finish this one first so I don't get in my own head over it. I have been DYING to read this! But didn't because I knew I'd either stop writing my own or worry way too much about stealing their ideas. But NOW I can read it as a little New Year's Eve treat for myself! Yay!!! Vampire hypnotism sex for everyone!! 
> 
> Also, happy new years all you monster fuckers! You guys have been great and have really boosted my confidence this last month and I love you _ALL_!!!
> 
> Twitter: [@WTuesdays](https://twitter.com/WTuesdays)  
> Tumblr: [WatermelonTuesdays](https://watermelontuesdays.tumblr.com/)


End file.
